


Buzzing

by rhythmplusrhyme



Series: Crack fics [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fiona - Freeform, M/M, Shrek - Freeform, Smut, Top Barry, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmplusrhyme/pseuds/rhythmplusrhyme
Summary: Shrek meets Barry Benson at a park one day, and a match is made in heaven for the rest of eternity.





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a while ago, and frankly I think its a masterpiece. I chose not to edit this and just leave it as is, so expect some errors. I was worried that by editing it It would take away from the beauty of this story. Enjoy. I'm so sorry

It was a beautiful spring day at the park. Barry the Bee was buzzing around, looking for something he can pollinate in. Purple flower, orange flower, green flower, purple flower. All too boring. He's pollinated in all those things before, he needed something new, something exciting.

 

Then, he saw it. A tall green man. He has a round stomach and a big nose, with two taquito looking ears. His skin was the color of a 2 year old's vomit after drinking acid for the first time. He wore clothes that looked like a cheap $10 Halloween costume that was made by a soccer mom. He was perfect. Barry wondered what it would be like to pollinate in his big green asshole.

 

Barry buzzed up behind the green man and said, "hey babe, let's buzz out of here, and let me pollinate you." The green man eyes sparkled with lust, and nodded. Barry could see the large bulge that looked like a mountain in his pants.

 

They buzzed over to a fairly empty part of the park, free of children... for the most part. The green man leaned over and whispered, "name's Shrek." Barry smirked and said, "Barry the Bee, at your service."

 

Shrek took off his shit colored pants, and his monster 10 inch hard wand was revealed. Barry buzzed in delight at the sight of it. Shrek rolled over and his small little hole was revealed. Barry dove fully into it. Shrek screamed as Barry's stinger poked his insides. Barry decided he was going to live in here forever. He drove himself in and out of his booty, while Shrek moaned... or screamed, who can really tell.

 

Barry had begun to buzz and Shrek's watered down milk spilled out in relief. His willie had begun to shrink down back to 2 inches, when Barry pollinated in Shrek.

 

"I've decided I'm living in your asshole forever." Shrek blushed a seaweed green and nodded. At least, that's what Barry assumed, he couldn't really tell, he was in his asshole.

 

From that day on, Barry lived in Shrek's asshole, Shrek would occasionally feed him, by placing things in his asshole. Shrek lived his life, he got married, had a kid, and just enjoyed life, with Barry in his asshole. People would often ask him if he had a stick up his ass, because he was very stern. He would just smile, and not say anything. Barry would occasionally buzz to remind him he was still alive. The sex he has with Barry, is better than anything his wife has ever given him.

 

After about 3 months, Barry died a peaceful death. He remained in Shrek's asshole for the rest of his days. One day, several years later, while his wife was playing with his ass, she saw a dead bee caucus in his arse, and screamed. A tear rolled down his cheek, remembering the friend he lost. Barry would always be remembered for the best sex he ever had, and the constant buzzing in his asshole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates, follow my tumblr [Rhythmandrhyme](https://rhythmplusrhyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
